A Twilight and Trixie Story
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: Another "Trixie decides to make amends with Twilight and moves in to become her student" story... Or is it? ...Nope, not really.


**A Twilight and Trixie Story**

**By Andrew J. Talon**

**Special thanks to The Sage of Toads**

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan-made work of prose. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is the property of Hasbro. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle had encountered many a strange thing just opening her door ever since she came to Ponyville. However, none were quite as strange as the sight that greeted her one fine morning.

"Trixie?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "What are you doing here?"

The "Great and Powerful Trixie" stood on her stoop, looking rather nervous. She refused to meet Twilight's eyes, which the purple unicorn found even more unusual.

"Hello Twilight," she said. "Ah... I've been thinking a lot, and I wanted to apologize to you for what I did." She raised her eyes up slowly. "The Great and Powerful... Er... I mean... I acted very poorly towards you... And your friends."

"Oh... Well... That's all right, I forgive you," Twilight said, moved by the sudden display of sincerity. She smiled, and Trixie smiled back.

"I... I was wondering if I could possibly stay with you for a little while? I'm trying to decide what to do with my life now, and I would like to learn some real magic if I could," Trixie asked. Twilight frowned.

"Well..."

"I can pay rent," Trixie said as she moved her face just a bit too close to Twilight's. "And I can cook too."

"Er..." Twilight backed away a little. Trixie moved with her, a blush now visible on her face.

"Please? Let me make it up to you," Trixie said in a lower voice. Twilight felt herself bump into a table. She looked back at it, and then back at Trixie.

"Well... Um... Sure, I suppose," Twilight said. Trixie beamed.

"Wonderful!" She turned around and magically summoned a few suitcases. She marched them upstairs before turning back to Twilight. Once again, she was a bit too close for Twilight's comfort.

"I promise, you will not regret this... In the slightest," Trixie added a purr to her voice. Twilight smiled back, a nagging feeling in the back of her head saying this was not a good idea... But ultimately her heart won out.

After all, friendship was magic, and they were magic users... Something good had to come out of that, right?

* * *

"You're letting her stay? After what she did?" Spike asked incredulously.

"Don't be like that Spike! The Ursa Minor being awakened wasn't her fault... Exactly," Twilight said. "Besides, she asked to learn from me and seems willing to turn over a new leaf. Who am I to say no?"

"Oh... All right," Spike said with a huff. "But something feels fishy about this..."

"Come on Spike, what could be fishy about this?" Twilight laughed. She turned to get a quill from the desk, but accidentally knocked it onto the floor. "Oops..." She bent over and reached under the desk to get it.

_SMACK!_

"EEP!" Twilight yelped, and jumped up, hitting her head against the bottom of the table. A moment later Trixie pulled her out from under it, looking embarassed.

"Ah, sorry Twilight. Are you all right?"

"Trixie, what happened?" Twilight asked. Spike growled at Trixie, wrapping his arms around Twilight's forward leg.

"Trixie smacked your bottom, that's what!" He accused.

"It... It's a friendly custom back in the village I came from," Trixie said defensively. "A little smack to the rump of a friend! Er... Sorry if it was a surprise."

"Ah... Well... Yes, yes it was, but it's all right," Twilight said as she got back up. Trixie smiled cheerfully and turned around, wiggling her rump.

"You can return the favor if you'd like~," she said. Twilight felt that nervous feeling again. She very gently tapped her bottom.

"Um, there," Twilight said.

Trixie looked... Disappointed.

"Right. Thanks," she said. She headed off upstairs. Twlight stared after her, as did Spike. They looked at each other.

"Still think it's a good idea?" Spike asked.

"It's just a little custom. Nothing wrong with it," Twilight said.

"If you say so," Spike said.

* * *

Later that night...

"Twilight?" Trixie whispered. Twilight moaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Trixie? What is it?"

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" Trixie asked.

"Oh, sure," Twilight mumbled as she scooted over. "Have all the room you need..."

Trixie got into the bed... And wrapped her hooves around Twilight tightly.

"Meep!" Twilight squeaked. "Ah, Trixie, th-there's plenty of room!"

"Mmm... Goodnight Twilight," Trixie sighed, nuzzling her neck.

"G-Goodnight?"

"Mmmm..."

Soon Trixie seemed to get to sleep, but Twilight got the feeling she was having one heck of a nightmare. She kept hugging her tightly and moaning...

* * *

The next day, Twilight was helping Trixie unpack. She felt a bit concerned that she had packed so much, but she kept her concerns to herself. She opened one suitcase in particular... And then gaped.

"Uh... Trixie?" She lifted some rope and what appeared to be a gag out of one. "What-?"

"That's nothing! Nothing at all!" Trixie said quickly, telekinetically grabbing the items, shoving them into the suitcase and shutting it tight. "Just... Supplies! Yes! Nothing to worry about!" Off they went into a nearby closet, the door of which shut tightly.

Twilight stared, before slowly nodding. "Right... Right..."

Spike, who had been working with another suitcase, was unable to stop staring. Twilight looked at Spike.

"It's nothing to worry about... Right Spike?" She asked. Spike blushed.

"Um, yes. Yes... Nothing."

* * *

"Now, for this spell, all you have to do is focus on what you want it to transform into," Twilight lectured as she gestured to a rock. Trixie's horn glowed brightly as she grunted in exertion. Twilight smiled.

"That's it, come on... Let it flow through you... Focus on that image...!"

The rock lit up in turn, shaking slightly.

"Nngh...!" Trixie focused.

"Come on, come on... Make it something dear to your heart, that will increase it's strength," Twilight encouraged her.

"Hnngh!" Trixie growled. _POP!_

"Good! Very... Good?" Twilight blinked. The rock had been turned into a small statue of herself, with her hips and tail raised high into the air. She had her hoof in her mouth and a strange look in her eyes.

"... Um..." Twilight began as Trixie blushed. "Very... Very good?"

"Thanks," Trixie mumbled.

"Sure..." Twilight said with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

So it continued for several days, until at last, Twilight could take no more.

"All right Trixie, what exactly is going on?" Twilight demanded of Trixie in the main library. Trixie blinked.

"Whatever are you talking about, Twilight?"

Twilight held up a picture frame, with a glamorous picture of Trixie winking out of it. "For starters, you put this on my desk."

"A friendly momento!" Trixie defended.

"Then there's the constant 'accidentally' walking in on me in the shower-"

"We're always naked, how is that a big deal?" Trixie asked.

"-Offering to scrub me down-"

"It's all in the service of my teacher!" Trixie squeaked with a blush.

"Nightmares every night-"

"I'm a restless sleeper!"

"And finally... This," Twilight said as she held up a letter marked with the seal of Princess Celestia. Trixie bit her lower lip nervously.

"Ah... What?"

Twilight scowled and turned it around to read it.

"'My beloved student; I am so proud of you for having the courage to express your true love for this 'Trixie' girl and have found such a wonderful partner. Though I didn't expect you to express it in quite this flamboyant a fashion.'" She put down the letter and scowled. "What was she talking about, Trixie?"

"Er..." Trixie began, but was interrupted when Spike entered the library, carrying a stack of books in his arms.

"Twilight! You'll never guess what I found!" Spike said. He set the stack down, and picked one up for her examination while glaring at Trixie. Twilight's eyes bugged out as Trixie put a hoof to her face.

"'The Erotic Power of Magic: Two Mare Mage Tales'?" Twilight asked in disbelief. Trixie smiled nervously.

"Ah... Yes... Well... I think I hear my goldfish crying, I'll talk to you later goodbye!" With that, Trixie ran out of the house. Twilight looked at Spike, who was reading through the book with a dropped jaw.

"Geez... No wonder she had that gag," he mumbled.

"SPIKE!" Twilight growled.

"What? What?" Spike asked.

"Twiliiiight!" Pinkie Pie's voice called. Twilight groaned as her best friends entered her home.

"It just got worse," Twilight mumbled. Pinkie Pie beamed happily as Applejack stepped forward. The farmer cleared her throat.

"Twilight, ah just want you to know, no matter what you like... Er... Apples or oranges, we're still your best friends," Applejack said.

"And we'll always be here for you, no matter what," Rarity added with a serene smile.

"Even if you are a twisted, bondage-loving masochistic bisexual nymphomaniac," Fluttershy said, "we still love you."

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie said. "I'll even throw you a 'Coming out' party! What do you think about whips and chains for decorations?"

"Why me?" Twilight moaned.

"Oh, you think you have problems," Rainbow Dash huffed.

* * *

Twilight managed to find Trixie some time later, sitting on a nearby hill. When she looked at Twilight, the awkwardness got so bad they looked away almost instantly.

"Uh... Hi Trixie," Twilight said.

"Hello," Trixie replied. Twilight trotted next to Trixie and sat down. She cleared her throat.

"Look, Trixie... I'm very..." Humiliated? Weirded out? "Flattered," she decided, "but the truth is I don't feel the same way for you that you do me."

Trixie slowly nodded. "R-Right..." She sighed. Twilight sighed in return, before resting a hoof on her shoulder.

"But please know that despite this... I am willing to continue teaching you, and be your friend. I really hope we can be close... Just, you know, not that close. All right?" Twilight asked. Trixie slowly nodded.

"All right..." Trixie sighed heavily. "I guess I just got a bit... Carried away. You see, I've never had anyone show me up like that. I've never seen a unicorn with that kind of power, or control, or cleverness, so..." She licked her lips and stared intently at Twilight. "I got a little out of control..."

"Uh... Yes... I noticed..." Twilight said awkwardly, scooting back an inch or two. "Which is all right... Really... Just, you know... Have a little self control, all right? And please know that... That you don't have to express your affection in... Well... That way. All right?"

Trixie nodded. "All right..."

"Good," Twilight sighed. "By the way... You still haven't paid your rent."

"Well... I should be able to do that soon," Trixie said carefully. Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

A gray pegasus with a blonde mane flew up to them. She pulled a package out of her mailbag, hoofed it to Trixie, saluted, then flew off. Trixie opened the package and smiled cheerfully.

"The proceeds!" She said happily. At Twilight's look, Trixie gulped. "Ahhh... From the book I wrote... Eheh..."

"Well, how much is it?" Twilight asked. Trixie pulled out the pay slip and hoofed it over to Twilight. The purple unicorn's eyes widened.

"Th-That much?" Twilight squawked.

"It's apparently a best seller," Trixie said with an uneasy smile.

Twilight's hoof slapped into her face, and she didn't think she was going to remove it any time soon.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
